Homecoming
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Even after a decade of being together. Eli and Nozomi still love each other now, more then ever. And Christmas Eve makes it even more special. M rated though more romance here then my normal fare. NozoEli/NozoEri


_A/N: So here we are. I think you all will like this one. Merry Christmas!_

(Ten years later)

(Vnukuvo International Airport/Main taxiway/05:00 PM)

The winters in Moscow were something to truly behold. After nearly 3 hours of sitting on the tarmac the weather had cleared enough for take off. Many of the passengers were businessmen though a few were not. This was due to the fact of business class upgrades for most of the people from having been on the plane for so long. And as the plane began to line up the flight crew began their instruction to the passengers.

"Yeah… the plane is starting to move. I don't think that we'll land before midnight though." Eli paused as she absentmindedly watched the flight crew. The past few hours she had passed the time by playing games on her phone and from a particularly meaning phone call. "You would say that the 'cards told you I was going to be late'. Oh, I have something special for you. Well, that too." Eli blushed at the last part and began to twirl her hair with her free hand. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make it …" Eli paused as she smiled warmly.

"I love you. I'll be home soon and then we can make up lost time. I suppose she would have delivered it herself. I miss everyone too." Eli looked up to see the flight attendant looking at her strangely and most likely because Eli was speaking Japanese. "I … don't wait up for me. Love you. Bye." Eli hung up the phone and deftly enabled airplane mode.

"They sound special." The flight attendant said with a smile. Eli's deep blush and bright smile confirmed it. "Yes, we've been together since high school. Hard to believe that was over ten years ago." Eli stated wistfully.

"Sounds very special indeed." The flight attendant said before walking on and tending to other passengers. And as Eli felt the plane take off and begin to climb, she closed her eyes and fell into a joyful sleep.

(Tokyo International Airport/Main Departures/ 05:00AM)

Eli watched as other people walked out of the terminal. Her own taxi began to pull away and leave the airport. Eli then pulled a small box out of her coat smiling as she did so. Tucking it back away, Eli directed the driver to her home as he turned onto the expressway.

The ride had taken shorted then Eli had expected. Having checked her watch already, Eli paid the driver and got out. The complex and apartment for that matter were huge. Eli walked though the light snow covered pathways and made her way inside and to her front door. The door opened quietly as Eli stepped inside the dark apartment. Setting her bags at the door, Eli made her way inside finding just enough light to hang her coat in the closet before making her way down a hall, deeper into the apartment.

Eli slowly pushed the bedroom door open and then closed it behind her. Slowly and without hesitation she walked over to the bed and slid onto her knees. Leaning down Eli softly stroked Nozomi's head before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm home." Eli whispered with a smile before sliding off the bed and going into the bathroom. As she busied herself with getting undressed she didn't hear the shifting of the sheets or Nozomi getting out of bed. And a few moments later when she turned to leave the bathroom, Eli nearly jumped out of her skin. "Nozomi!" Eli protested soon after realizing that there was a sprig of mistletoe surreptitiously taped above them.

"Did you really expect me to keep sleeping when I felt you kiss my forehead? Now, you see what's above us." Nozomi said with an impish smile before pulling Eli close and kissing her slow and deeply. After several moments Nozomi broke the kiss with a confident giggle. "No resistance, Elicchi must be starving." Nozomi said with a smile as she expertly traced Eli's spine with her fingers watching the latter blush and breathe shallowly.

"Mmm… I think someone is a bit overdressed to be a lover." Nozomi teased as she reached up and freed Eli's hair before kissing her once more. Soon after Nozomi finished undressing Eli as her nightgown hit the floor. Eli for her part was pleasantly surprised and stood in anticipation. "Eli, it's been so long yet you're still vibrant as ever. I'll never grow tired of you." Nozomi said as she led Eli back into the bedroom. "Elicchi _, my Elicchi_." Nozomi said softly as she shed her own nightgown and pulled Eli down onto the bed with her.

"Nozomi … please … I've been so lonely." Eli stated as she lay down and sank into the soft bed. As she reached out towards Nozomi, Eli felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Though there was little she could do to stop them. Emotion pushed past the limits of her comprehension and so her expression went beyond words. Happiness and joy pushed her into a state of near madness as her expression was mirror upon Nozomi. Over the years that passed, the love between the two of them only seemed to grow stronger.

Nozomi soon pushed past her own emotions to answer Eli's request. Slowly Eli slid upon the latter as the two then soon embraced and found themselves once again and after so long in each others arms. Eli wrapped her legs around Nozomi as she wished to never be separate from her again. Her hands soon found themselves tangled in Nozomi's dark locks. Eli's insecurities, hopes and emotions radiated from her brightly as her body threatened to burn up with them.

"So hot … you're so beautiful." Nozomi said between her kisses. Her hands glided over Eli's glowing form. Eli's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Nozomi's lips upon her neck. It felt as she might release from just that alone as she pushed against Nozomi. Somehow the last vestiges of control seemed to calm Eli down. It was still too soon yet it wouldn't be much longer.

Nozomi's hands wandered across Eli's stomach and over her hips as Eli shuddered from the sensation. Nozomi hands gently stroked the Eli thighs inviting them to release such a tight grip. Eli's legs loosened enough to allow Nozomi to trace down lower and through the golden thatching. Eli trembled at the touch as Nozomi's fingers found their way to the core of Eli's earthly existence.

"Ahh….." Eli's ability to speak was lost to the sensation that pulled all others together. She could feel every movement and thought had given way. The only thing that was in Eli's mind now was Nozomi. And as Nozomi drove her on, Eli became even happier. There was nothing else Eli wanted in this moment. She had all that she desired and was happy because of it.

Nozomi quickened her pace and Eli's body thrummed with the white hot climax that was building. Eli's endurance gave out as she began to crest and her body shuddered as she pressed against her one and only love. "No…zom…i" Eli managed to get out before she came completely.

It was around noon when Eli awoke. Her eyes slowly opened to find light in the room and Nozomi nowhere to be found. Sliding out of bed, Eli quickly pulled on a shirt and a pair of sweat pants that had been curiously left in plain sight. As she left the bedroom she could smell sweets baking and a familiar voice.

"Even after I reminded you last night to pick up sugar before you came here…" Umi trailed as she looked at Honoka with annoyance.

"Ehehe, sorry Umi-chan." Honoka said as she chewed on several cookies.

"Umi-love, you shouldn't be so hard on Honoka." Kotori said attempting to dispel the situation as she had done many times before.

"Shhh, you girls will wake … Elicchi!" Nozomi stated with a bright smile.

"I didn't realize …" Umi stated as she bowed her head.

"Who's in trouble now?" Honoka asked with grin on her face.

"That's enough out of you!" Umi fired back at Honoka.

"It's like we never left the clubroom." Eli said with a small smile.

"Quiet out there! You're drowning out the TV!" Nico railed from front room.

"I see that Nico is here. What about everyone I don't see?" Eli asked.

"Maki, according to Nico, is on her way back into the city from her parent's winter home. Hanayo and Rin are visiting their families still. Your sister was by this morning and said she'd be back in the evening." Nozomi finished as she continued to stir a rather large bowl.

"Did you …" Eli asked as she was cut off.

"Yes, it's for 7:30 tonight. I even reserved it for twelve instead of nine." Nozomi answered knowingly. Eli walked over picking up a cookie off of the counter as she leaned in kissing Nozomi on the cheek.

"Thanks for this morning." Eli said as she blushed deeply.


End file.
